1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display device, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display device including a capacitor having an increased capacity and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In organic light-emitting display devices that have recently attracted much attention, each pixel includes a thin film transistor (TFT), a capacitor, and an organic light-emitting device connected to the TFT and the capacitor. The organic light-emitting device emits light by receiving a proper driving signal from the TFT and the capacitor and displays a desired image.
In order to more stably display an image of an organic light-emitting display device, the capacitor is required to have a sufficient capacity. That is, when the capacitor has a sufficient capacity, an image can be more naturally displayed. However, if a size of the capacitor is merely increased to increase the capacity thereof, an emission area of the organic light-emitting device may be relatively decreased, which in turn, may decrease the brightness of the organic light-emitting device.